The Dragonborn and the Veela
by Angry lil' elf
Summary: Harry Potter has an older brother who has a destiny of his own and secrets to keep as a certain French Veela finds out. A Dragonborn/Fleur Delacour pairing with possibly a Harry Potter/Daphne Greengrass pairing as well.
1. Chapter 1

The Dragonborn and the Veela.

A crossover fanfic starring a werewolf Dragonborn/Dovahkiin and Fleur Delacour.

Rating: M15+ for adult themes including but not limited to violence, swearing, and sex.

Summary: Harry has an older brother who is the subject of a prophecy of his own and holds a few secrets of his own; Fleur Delacour begins to find out about them. A Dragonborn/Fleur pairing and possibly a Harry/Daphne pairing. Skyrim werewolf Dragonborn.

Now we begin;

It was just after the welcoming feast for the Beauxbaton delegation and the Durmstrang delegation and Gabrielle had gotten lost in the crowds trying to find her sister and she felt frightened by the leering gazes of both the Durmstrang boys and Hogwarts boys since she turned eight, Gabrielle's Veela heritage was starting to bloom as Veela matured far quicker than humans ever did.

So this meant that Gabrielle was already giving out a Veela allure that was the source of all the boys gazing at her with dazed hungry expressions on their faces and the more Gabrielle became frightened the more her allure was flaring.

Then one of the boys leaned out to grab her, Gabrielle squeaked in fright as the boy's hand gripped her arm, his face showing that he was too far taken by her allure to snap out of it; Gabrielle tried to wrest her arm out of the boy's grip but he was too strong to break free of.

Suddenly one of the Hogwarts boys, one of immense height and muscle mass stepped out from the crowd and grabbed the boy holding Gabrielle's arm, pried the boy's grip loose and flung him to the side, making him skid across the floor.

The dazed looking boy looked up fearfully at the larger boy and scuttled off into the crowd, the immense Hogwarts boy looked at all the other males in the hall as if daring them to touch Gabrielle again, and they all backed off fearfully, some with frightened expressions on their faces, and others had looks of hatred.

Once all the other boys backed off, the boy that came to Gabrielle's rescue turned to look at her and that was when Gabrielle got a good look at her rescuer's face; the first thing Gabrielle noticed about the boy was that his eyes were a bright amber yellow colour that they almost seemed to glow with a life of their own, the boy had tan complexion plus a few scars on his face and he had fiery red hair.

The boy spoke in rough French in a deep gravelly voice _"Are you alright?"_ he asked in hesitant French, which probably meant he wasn't very good at speaking French.

Gabrielle nodded quietly when all of a sudden her big sister Fleur came dashing into view, her face a look of immense worry and fear.

"_Gabrielle! Are you alright?! Did they hurt you?!"_ Fleur spoke in rapid French, almost hysterical the fact her sister was touched by another person.

"_I'm fine, he saved me"_ Gabrielle replied, pointing to the boy who had saved her, Fleur looked at the immense boy.

Fleur almost blushed as she gazed upon the boy, he couldn't be any more than 17 at best but he was ruggedly handsome, well-built and taller than her by a good few inches.

His eyes were what intrigued Fleur the most; they were a glowing amber yellow colour giving him the look of a predator.

Fleur couldn't help but feel attracted to this boy, no, man as she gazed upon him.

"Are you alright Miss?" the young man asked in a deep gravelly voice as he looked back at Fleur.

Fleur blushed even harder and she managed to stutter out "O-oui, I am fine" she stuttered her reply.

This was a very strange feeling for Fleur, normally Fleur was calm, collected and somewhat aloof around men as her mother and grandmother had taught her how to control her allure so as not to draw unwanted attention and she rarely felt any attraction to men as a few years had taught Fleur that most men would've wanted nothing more from her than as a trophy wife/girlfriend to warm their beds so she was careful about which men she talked to.

Curious about this man, Fleur directed her allure towards the young man and waited for his reaction; he barely looked affected, a slight widening of the eyes but other than that, nothing.

"Well I guess I'll see ya round" the young man said and he turned to walk off down the corridor.

"Wait! Can we at least know your name?" Fleur called out to the man's retreating form, he turned to look at her and shouted back "Drake" he said and without another word he left, passing some Beauxbaton girls, all of whom were a little wide eyed and blushing like little schoolgirls and one girl almost moaned as Drake passed them wordlessly.

Soon the man turned down a corridor and was out of sight; Fleur couldn't help but feel that she was going to see Drake again in the near future.

_In the Gryffindor common room…_

"Drake who was that girl you were talking to?" Fred asked him, elbowing Drake in the ribs. Drake barely felt the blows and looked at the redheaded Weasley and replied

"No one of consequence, why?" Drake asked.

George answered for Fred "In case you didn't realise it, that girl and her little sister from the looks of it, were definitely part Veela" he said.

"Really? I hadn't noticed" Drake replied nonchalantly as he opened a book in front of him, both Fred and George looked at Drake incredulously.

Drake felt their incredulous gaze upon him and he asked without looking from his book "What is it now?" he asked.

"I thought you would've been affected by a Veela's allure!" Fred said.

"Are you gay or summat?" George said.

"In answer to your questions: 1. I did feel a little something when I looked at the girl and 2. I don't swing that way George and even if I did, you would know with me dragging you off to a broom closet" Drake replied as he turned a page of the book he was reading.

"But, Drake! Veela!" Fred and George both said simultaneously as if that sentence explained everything that he was missing out on.

"I'm fully aware what the girl is, but I don't think she would be interested in me and I have far too many things to do than to go around chasing beautiful maidens, I leave that to you two to do that sort of thing" Drake said as he scanned a page for its contents.

"Like what?" George asked perplexed at Drake's statement.

"Don't say school mate, I wouldn't believe it for one second" Fred said scornfully.

Drake looked up the Weasley twins and replied "Things which don't concern you two, and you would be better off not knowing" he sternly, reminding both the twins of Professor McGonagall.

"Okay, we're sorry, it's just that Veela girl looked pretty interested in you y'know" Fred said as he sat down in a chair next to Drake.

"I suppose, but I hardly have time for that sort of thing" Drake said as he started reading again.

George grinned widely and asked "So you wouldn't mind if I pursued her?" he asked with a grin.

"Knock yourself out" Drake replied in a bored tone as he turned another page of his book, Fred and George both looked stunned at what their friend said.

"Maybe I will" George shot back.

Drake didn't reply as he closed his book and got up off the couch and started to head up to the boys dormitories giving Fred and George a goodnight.

Fred watched Drake leave and he turned his head to look at his twin brother and asked "Are you gonna go after that Veela girl?" he asked humorously.

George chuckled and replied "Nah, I don't think I'd stand a chance with her, not after she saw ickle Drakie" he chuckled.

"Maybe I'll go after her" Fred said slyly as he looked at his twin brother.

George looked at him significantly and said "Oh really dear brother of mine? You think that you stand a chance at wooing a Veela girl when she has gazed upon the perfect specimen that is Drake Potter?" he asked.

Fred went red and said "Alright, I was bluffing!" he said grumpily, George just laughed and they both headed upstairs, discussing Drake's encounter with a Veela and they made a bet to see if Drake would pursue the French Veela girl with Fred betting that Drake wouldn't and George betting Drake would.

As they both walked towards the boys dormitories they both remembered how the older brother of Harry Potter transferred to Hogwarts during the time of the chamber of secrets.

_Flash back; two years ago_

_It was the beginning of term feast and Albus had made his usual start of term announcements but he had one last announcement to make._

"_And now everyone, I'd like to introduce a new student to our school, who comes by the way of the prestigious Winterhold Mages College; Mr Drake Potter!" Albus called out._

_The doors opened and revealed an immense beast of a young man, he had the fiery red hair of his mother Lily Potter nee Evans but he had the looks of his father; Hermione got a good look at the supposed older brother of Harry Potter, in her years of knowing Harry, she had never known that he had an older brother._

_He was dressed in what looked like armour made of the pelt of some great beast as displayed by the splayed out face of the creature on the front of the young man's broad chest, he was also wearing steel plate boots and gauntlets and in his hand was a staff that had the head of a dragon on it and a sword that had a demonic aesthetic look to it was sheathed on his left hip._

_Everybody was whispering among themselves; Harry Potter had an older brother? Harry had never said he had an older brother before; was this boy an imposter, a fraud? Nobody knew._

_Professor McGonagall then set up the Sorting Hat and chair, Drake walked over and sat himself down in the chair and the Sorting Hat was placed on his head._

_A few moments of silence and the Hat shouted "Gryffindor!" there was some polite clapping as Drake took the hat off his head & walked over to the Gryffindor house table and sat down and just looked around, seemingly bored by everything in the hall._

_End Flashback._

_The Beauxbatons Carriage, Fleur's room…_

"_Fleur who was that boy you were talking to?"_ Lillian's voice asked Fleur as she and a few others of Fleur's friends sat on her big comfy bed.

"_I don't know; he said his name was Drake"_ Fleur replied to the brunette that was Lillian.

"_He was very dreamy"_ A girl by the name of Gina with brown hair said in a dreamy love-struck voice as she remembered the immense young man passing her and her friends.

Stella who was a tall statuesque blonde said smirking _"He looks like he could be very steamy if he wanted to be"_ she said with a lecherous look in her eyes as she remembered Drake passing her.

Fleur playfully swatted her with a pillow as Emilia, a red head, spoke _"And he saved your sister from being grabbed by those English boys, that speaks of his honour and manners"_ she said as she remembered Drake's actions to save Gabrielle from the Hogwarts's boys.

Stella then spoke _"And it looked like you were pretty interested in him, weren't you Fleur?"_ she asked slyly, Fleur blushed and Stella's smile widened visibly looking like a proverbial cat who had caught a canary.

"_Fleur do you like him?"_ Gina asked as she looked at her friend who was blushing like mad.

"_I… don't know, he seemed so detached, what if he isn't interested in me?"_ Fleur asked with a bit of worry in her voice.

"_Don't worry about it Fleur, you have all year to find out if he's interested in you or not"_ Emilia said.

Soon the warning lights that signalled that it was almost time for bed flashed and Fleur bade her friends good night as they all left her room and left Fleur to her thoughts.

Fleur couldn't help but feel a connection to Drake as she remembered her encounter with him and she silently wondered what was so special about the young man and those eyes of his, she could have gazed into them for hours.

Settling down in the blankets of her bed, Fleur slowly drifted off into sleep and her last thoughts before she fell asleep were _'Sweet dreams Monsieur Drake, what will you be dreaming of tonight?'_ Fleur thought as sleep finally claimed her.

_The next morning in the Great Hall…_

The Goblet of Fire was set in the middle of the Hall and Harry, Ron, Drake and Hermione were watching students from Hogwarts and Durmstrang deposit their names.

Cedric Diggory had just entered his name with his friends egging him on as Harry and co. and his older brother watched with interest.

"Hey Drake" Ron asked looking at the older boy; Drake turned his head slightly to look at the redhead as if to ask 'what?'

"Why haven't you put your name in the Goblet yet?" Ron asked "Everyone year 7 in Gryffindor have put their names in, why haven't you?"

Drake sighed and replied "Because I have far too many responsibilities and obligations to go gunning for glory I don't need and money I already have" he replied as he turned his head back to watch some Durmstrang students put their names in the Goblet.

"What responsibilities?" Ron asked, every year Ron and Hermione would ask what responsibilities and obligations Drake had, besides looking out for his younger brother and every year Drake would respond with an answer like this

"Things you're better off not knowing" he replied stonily as he took out a book with an odd symbol on it and began to read from it.

And every year Ron and Hermione would look to Harry and begin to pester him for answers but to no avail as Harry knew what responsibilities and obligations his older brother had and knew it would only bring trouble if he told anyone the nature of the responsibilities and obligations which may or may not include the killing of certain people for a certain… 'organisation' of… 'people'.

As Ron and Hermione pestered Harry for answers, some Beauxbaton students including a certain two quarter Veela girls by the name of Fleur Delacour and her little sister Gabrielle Delacour entered the Hall and began to line up to put their names in with the exception of Gabrielle who was too young to enter the Triwizard Tournament.

Nearly all the boys in the room bar Harry and Drake stood to attention, craning their necks to get a look at Fleur and her sister.

Fleur's gaze roamed around the room ignoring the dazed love-struck looks on all the boys faces but her gaze finally settled on one individual; Drake.

Gabrielle whispered excitedly to her older sister _"Fleur! It's him! It's Drake!"_ she jabbered excitedly pointing her finger at Drake, everybody looked at Drake who was ignoring everyone reading his book and turned a page and scanned it for its contents.

Fleur smiled at her sister and said _"I know Gabi, we'll talk to him after I enter my name"_ she said as she walked up to the Goblet and slipped in her name and school on a piece of parchment; the Goblet emitted some sparks as her name was entered.

As Fleur entered her name, Gabrielle practically dragged her older sister to where Drake was sitting.

"Excuse me? Are you the one called Drake?" A French accented voice cut through Drake's thoughts, Drake looked up to see the two Veela sisters he had helped last night and looked to his little brother and friends; Ron had gone an interesting shade of crimson and had a dazed stupid grin on his face and Hermione was staring at the two sisters with calculating eyes and Harry looked puzzled by the attention his older brother was receiving.

Drake snapped his book shut and replied to the two sisters "Aye, I am; and what business do you have with me lasses?" he asked as his eyes glowed subtly, flaring the amber yellow colour of his eyes.

The older sister blushed and replied, almost stammering, "I… I… I just wanted to thank you last night for your help protecting my sister last night" she said almost nervously.

Fleur was extremely nervous in front of this beast of a man, she swore that the man's eyes were glowing somehow but her nervousness infuriated her, she did not blush and stammer in front of men, men fawned over her and showered her with praise and adulation, whereas this man was unaffected by her allure.

"Can I have you and your sister's names lasses? Or ya just gonna stand there lollygagging all day?" Drake's gravelly voice cut through Fleur's thoughts.

"O-o-oui, je m'appelle Fleur, Fleur Delacour and this is my little sister Gabrielle" Fleur said making the introductions.

Gabrielle smiled brightly at Drake and Drake couldn't help but smile lightly back at the tiny little girl; it was hard to believe he was once that small as well once upon a time.

"May I know who your friends are?" Fleur asked politely.

"Oh aye, this here is my only brother Harry, his redhead friend Ron and the lass is Hermione" Drake said pointing to Harry, Ron and Hermione respectively.

"Hi" Harry said, Ron just went a deeper shade of crimson and tried to speak but could only make a strangling noise and Hermione gave a cordial hello while still keeping that calculating look in her eyes as she looked at Fleur and Gabrielle.

Gabrielle then noticed the scar on Harry's head and began to jabber excitedly in French to Fleur.

"What's the wee lass going on about now?" Drake asked as he watched Gabrielle jabber excitedly and point to Harry's scar.

Fleur then asked Harry "Are you Harry Potter? The Boy Who Lived?" she asked incredulously.

Harry sighed heavily and said "Yeah, guess you would find out sooner or later" he said dejectedly.

Fleur then realised something and looked at Drake and said "And you're Harry Potter's older brother? I never knew the Boy Who Lived had an older brother" she said as she looked at Drake curiously.

"Aye, not many do, when Voldemort" Everybody within hearing range gave a yelp, shudder or gasp of fear but Drake ignored them and continued "Was gunning for my brother here, I was sent away to be hidden by some family friends as for some reason Voldemort was only after Harry and our parents just got in the way and he killed them but we Potters are made of sterner stuff than most and Harry, a wee baby at the time, sent Voldemort packing" Drake explained as he gave his little brother an elbow to the ribs.

"And where were you living if I may ask?" Fleur asked.

"A place called Skyrim, a snowy land where I was raised and taught the ways of many people and I was schooled in Winterhold Mages College and I also taught myself the ways of a warrior and joined the Companions and became a member of the Circle" Drake replied.

"Ah oui, I have heard of the Companions, they are quite famous in the Wizarding world" Fleur said brightly.

"Glad to hear the Companions have achieved some level of fame in this land" Drake said giving a light smile and a wink directed towards Fleur, Fleur blushed and giggled.

Almost every male in the room was glaring at Drake in envy and every girl was looking at Drake longingly whilst glaring at Fleur.

There was no dispute among all the girls of Hogwarts that Drake was easily the best looking guy in the whole school, surpassing both Cedric Diggory and Roger Davies in terms of looks. and it was nearly every girl's ambition to date Drake but he always turned them away saying that he had responsibilities and obligations that he had to fulfil, plus his little brother to take care of and every girl would ask what his responsibilities and obligations were but he always told them that they were better off not knowing.

Soon Fleur asked Drake, Harry and his friends if they wanted to come the Beauxbatons carriage to have a light morning tea; Drake looked to his younger brother and his friends to see their reaction; Harry had a look of polite interest, Ron looked to be on the verge of fainting from all the blushing he was doing and Hermione looked interested in seeing what was on the inside of the Beauxbatons carriage.

So Drake accepted and the six of them walked out of the castle towards the Beauxbatons carriage and entered the carriage.

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

The Dragonborn and the Veela Chapter 2

Notes and fan-mail; hello everyone and welcome to the second chapter of this Skyrim/Harry Potter crossover, in the last chapter we saw Gabrielle Delacour being saved by Drake Potter (the Dragonborn) save her from some Hogwarts boys and meet her older sister Fleur Delacour. We also had a flashback scene of how the Dragonborn came to Hogwarts and I do plan on doing a couple more flashback scenes dealing with Drake helping the Golden Trio, or as Snape calls them, the Dream Team during the Chamber of Secrets storyline. And to awesomenemo Drake is wearing steel plate gauntlets and boots and the Saviour's Hide but I do plan on having Drake wear Hircine's ring as well but we'll get to the bit later on.

I'm trying to think of ways I can get Drake dragged into the Triwizard Tournament; maybe a disciple of Boethiah teams up with Voldemort to kill two birds with one stone or maybe a Thalmor agent puts Drake's name in or maybe have the Volkihar vampires bamboozle the Goblet of Fire into spitting out Drake's name in an attempt for revenge but those are just ideas, if any of you have an idea of how to drag the Dragonborn into the Tournament, I would be glad to hear it.

Also I plan on writing a Skyrim/Marvel comics crossover story where the Dragonborn and Odahviing end up in the Marvel universe and join the Avengers and I've set up a poll showing romantic potentials, you can vote up to eight girls on the poll so please have a vote and I'll be sure to pump out the story when I have a chance.

But for now let's get this show on the road…

Now we begin;

Drake and his little brother and two friends followed Fleur and her little sister Gabrielle out onto the grounds and head in the direction of the Beauxbatons Carriage which was near Hagrid's hut.

Drake glanced out of the corner of his eye at Harry's friends; Hermione had a look of polite interest on her face as she gazed upon the Beauxbatons carriage and Ron was now an interesting shade of crimson and had a dazed stupid grin on his face and glazed over eyes, his eyes fixated on Fleur's admittedly admirable backside. Drake had to silently admit that he was watching Fleur's admirable backside as well but he knew when to stop looking and act like a man of honour.

Fleur was walking slightly ahead of Drake, his brother and friends, she was blushing like mad that Drake had accepted her invitation for morning tea and she wanted to make a good lasting impression on Drake, and there was just something about Drake that drew Fleur towards him, maybe it was the whole brooding mysterious bad boy thing going for him, she wasn't sure and she wanted to make a lasting impression on him.

As they reached, Fleur sighted someone and gave an audible groan as she sighted someone she didn't want to see.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked concerned as he looked at Fleur curiously.

"It's that imbecile! Jacques Belmont!" Fleur said gritting her teeth as the boy in question saw Fleur and started walking towards her with the swagger of a spoiled shallow conceited prince.

Jacques was good looking enough in a way, refined aristocratic features marred only by the smug holier than thou smirk on his face as he gazed upon Fleur with leering eyes as he walked towards her.

Jacques walked up to Fleur and greeted her in French _"Bonjour mademoiselle Delacour, how are you this fine day?"_ Jacques asked in French, his leering hungry gaze never leaving Fleur.

Fleur had a look of forced politeness on her face as she replied _"Bonjour Jacques, may I ask what you are doing on this day as well?" _she asked, her face a look of controlled emotion.

Jacques smiled leeringly as he moved closer to Fleur and replied _"I was just considering asking you to some morning tea in the Carriage; are you interested?"_ he asked, his leering gaze moving down to Fleur's admirable pert breasts.

Drake then stepped in and said to Jacques in French _"I'm sorry Monsieur, but Mademoiselle Delacour already has plans this morning"_ he said in French while stepping up near Fleur; Fleur looked at Drake gratefully while Jacques looked at Drake disdainfully and replied to him

"_And may I ask who you are?"_ Jacques asked snootily.

Drake gave a slightly feral grin, his amber eyes flaring as he replied _"Pardon, I am Drake Potter and I am no one of consequence but Mademoiselle Delacour had made plans with me, my brother and his friends to have morning tea with her and her sister, so if you'll excuse us"_ Drake said smoothly as he took Fleur's hand in his own rough calloused one and gently guided her and Gabrielle and his brother and friends towards the Beauxbatons carriage, leaving Jacques fuming.

As soon as they were near enough to the carriage, Fleur spoke to Drake "Thank you Monsieur Drake, I didn't want to deal with that imbecile Jacques this morning" she said, giving Drake a grateful look.

"Think nothing of it lass; I didn't like the look of that bastard anyway and I didn't like the way he looked at you, men like him give men a bad name" Drake replied.

"And for that I thank you" Fleur said and she chastely kissed Drake on the cheek which made Drake go a little red and murmur something under his breath.

Harry watched with some amusement at how his older brother was almost being reduced to putty in the French Veela's hands; Drake had never shown any emotion towards women when they flirted with him and last year a Ravenclaw girl had gotten so hyped up on her feelings for Drake that she had leapt onto Drake and kissed him but Drake gently pulled her off himself and flatly stated that he wasn't interested which had reduced the girl to tears.

But to see his brother show this much reaction towards a girl was interesting to say the least, granted Fleur was a Veela but then again, Drake hadn't batted an eye at the veela at the quidditch world cup.

To Hermione's confirmation the Beauxbatons carriage was indeed enchanted to be bigger on the inside to accommodate the Beauxbaton students; Fleur then lead them to a nearby table where a few of Fleur's friends were seated.

A tall statuesque blonde haired girl stood up upon seeing Fleur and co. arrive and said in English "Fleur! You brought friends! Come sit down!" she said.

Fleur then ushered her guests to sit at the table in comfortable chairs; as soon as Drake sat down in his chair, Gabrielle plonked herself on his lap and gave a bright smile directed towards him, Drake smiled politely and didn't move her, Gabrielle then gave Fleur and her friends a triumphant smile and playfully poked her tongue out at them.

One Beauxbaton girl with red hair then asked Drake "Excuse me, are you the one who saved Fleur's little sister last night?" she asked politely.

"Aye, that I am lass and you are?" Drake asked.

"Pardon, je' m'appelle Emilia, I'm friends with Fleur" the red-headed girl said.

"I'm Lillian" A girl with dark hair said.

"Gina" a brown haired girl said, introducing herself.

"Name's Stella, and I'm sure we'll become good friends… maybe even more than good friends" the tall statuesque blonde girl said with a wink directed towards Drake and she gave a lick of her bottom lip as she gazed at Drake.

Drake didn't bat an eye and began to introduce his brother and friends.

"This is my only brother Harry and his friends Ron and Hermione" Drake said, pointing to his brother and two friends in turn.

Lillian then noticed Harry's lightning bolt shaped scar and then asked him "Are you Harry Potter? The Boy-Who-Lived?" she asked curiously.

Harry gave a sigh of defeat and replied "Yeah, I am, I really should hide my scar more often" he muttered.

All of Fleur's friends looked surprised and they looked back and forth between Harry and Drake and Gina then spoke up

"And you're Harry Potter's older brother?" she asked incredulously.

"Aye, though don't let that spread around, me and my brother have enough troubles as it is" Drake said.

"But there was never any mention that the Boy-Who-Lived has an older brother!" Stella said.

"Aye not many care to mention it, the story is that I was only a little tyke when Voldemort was gunning for my brother and I was sent away to Skyrim with some family friends and from there I was enrolled in the Winterhold Mages College and learned the ways of magic but I tried to keep in touch with my brother as much as possible though I couldn't tell him about the world of magic until he turned eleven and I then transferred to Hogwarts in Harry's second year" Drake explained.

Fleur's friends gave a nod of understanding and soon tea was called along with an assortment of little dishes by house elves much to Hermione's disdain and she muttered something under her breath about house elf rights and welfare.

Drake had overheard and said to Hermione "Y'know Hermione, those aren't true elves" he said matter-of-factly.

Ron and Hermione bar his little brother, Fleur, Gabrielle and her friends looked at Drake and Hermione was the first to speak "True elves? What do you mean?" she asked.

"The house elves we see today aren't true elves; true elves are five races: the Altmer or High Elves, Bosmer or Wood Elves, Dunmer or Dark Elves, the Dwemer or Deep Elves or commonly called dwarves and the Orsimer or as they are commonly called Orcs" Drake explained.

"How come we've never seen them? What do they look like?" Ron asked.

Drake began to explain "High Elves are around the height of humans and more often than not taller, graceful in their movements and actions, pale skin, eyes and hair and have far more powerful magical cores than humans. Wood Elves are duskier skinned than High elves, more rustic and very much at home in the forests and jungles they call home and once a day can call for wild beasts to fight for them. A typical Dark Elf has grey skin and red eyes and they are excellent in matters of stealth such as thievery and assassination. The Dwemer disappeared eons ago but they left behind many artefacts and some dwarven ruins still function to this day including their automatons that will defend their homes vigorously. Orcs are a fierce warrior race, a general Orc has green skin, muscular body and has tusks in his or her mouth, they are great smiths and miners and place high value on courage, honour and strength."

"The main faction of all the Mer races is the Thalmor of the Aldmeri Dominion" Drake with some hatred in his eyes as if remembering a great wrong done to him.

"Oui, I have heard rumours about the Thalmor; they say that the Thalmor go round kidnapping people to interrogate and torture for information" Stella said.

"Aye, that they do and they kill anyone who interferes with their mission" Drake said.

"You have faced Thalmor agents?" Fleur asked curiously.

"I can neither confirm nor deny that" Drake replied as he folded his arms, this somehow didn't make everyone feel comfortable or safe.

Soon everyone began to drink their tea and eat some of the little dishes, Gabrielle began to feed Drake little pieces of cake, much to the cooing of the girls in the room and the sniggers of Harry and Ron, Drake just glared at them which shut Harry and Ron up but only encouraged the girls to keep on cooing as Gabrielle fed more pieces of cake to Drake.

Fleur felt a little jealous that her little sister was sitting on Drake's lap, feeding him pieces of cake but it didn't matter and it showed that Drake had a softer side to him beneath the hard exterior he showed.

Soon the discussion came to the Triwizard Tournament.

"Who do you think will get in?" Emilia asked everyone.

"Everybody in Hogwarts is saying that Cedric Diggory is going to get in" Hermione replied.

"What about you Drake? Haven't you put your name in the Goblet yet?" Gina asked.

Drake answered "No. And I don't want to; I have far too many responsibilities and obligations to compete in some tournament" he said.

"What sort of responsibilities and obligations?" Lillian asked curiously.

"Things, I'm afraid, which would be best not to worry your pretty head about and it would give you a nightmare worrying about them" Drake replied stonily.

Lillian then said mischievously "So you think I'm pretty?" she asked coyly her eyes holding a wicked glint in them.

Drake smiled politely and replied "I do, you're a very attractive young woman" he said with a polite smile, Lillian had a look of triumph on her face and she gave her friends a playful poke of her tongue.

"What about me? Do you think I'm attractive Monsieur Drake?" Gina asked hopefully.

"Yes, I do" Drake replied, Gina smiled widely at that.

"How about me handsome?" Stella asked with her gaze fixated on Drake, her eyes hungry as they raked Drake's form, Drake smiled and replied "Relatively" he said with a straight face.

*COUGH!*

"What!?" Stella screeched but soon she saw the smirk in Drake's eyes and knew she'd been had and brushed it off as Drake was good looking.

"Oh you are good Monsieur Drake Potter, I'll give you that" Stella said as she gave Drake a playful shove while taking the opportunity to cope a feel and boy was it worth it.

'_Mmm… nice, hard as rock and no doubt got serious endurance, I could have some fun with this' _Stella thought as she felt hard defined muscles underneath Drake's clothing.

"What about me Monsieur Drake?" Emilia asked, Drake smiled and nodded, saying that he indeed find Emilia attractive.

"And what about me Drake?" Fleur finally asked, Drake took a moment to look at Fleur and said "No…"

"N-no?" Fleur asked confusedly, her heart almost breaking in two.

"I don't think you're attractive, I think you're beautiful" Drake said softly.

Fleur felt her heart soar in her chest and her eyes almost welled up in tears of happiness because of what Drake had said of her.

"Awwww…" Fleur's friends and Hermione cooed and Ron and Harry sniggered.

"Don't get used to it; I'll only say it once or twice, so don't get used to it" Drake said sternly.

After some more talking Harry, Drake and co. had to leave the Beauxbatons Carriage to go to lunch in the castle.

As Drake and co. left, Fleur gave a sigh as she watched Drake leave.

"_You're a lucky woman Fleur"_ Stella said as she watched Drake and his brother and friends leave.

"_W-w-what? What do you mean?"_ Fleur asked.

Stella smiled like a Cheshire cat and replied _"Oh come on, he said that he thought you were beautiful and the way your eyes lit up when he said that"_ Stella said.

"_Nearly every man says that they think I'm beautiful"_ Fleur countered.

"_But Drake didn't look as though he was taken by your allure when he said it"_ Gina said.

Fleur thought about that for a few moments and realised Gina was right, Drake didn't look like he was taken by her Veela allure when he said that he found her beautiful and saw that he meant it when he said, Fleur smiled; there is a certain effect that keeps one hopeful.

_Later at dinner._

Everybody was sitting at their tables, enjoying their dinner when suddenly Professor Trelawney suddenly stood loudly, her eyes were now a bright white colour; everybody looked at her curiously.

Then Trelawney started chanting in a voice that wasn't her own.

"_Our hero, our hero_

_Claims a warrior's heart_

_I tell you, I tell you_

_The Dragonborn comes_

_With a voice wielding power of the ancient Nord art_

_Believe, believe the Dragonborn comes_

_It's an end to the evil of all Skyrim's foes'_

_Beware, beware the Dragonborn comes_

_For the darkness has passed_

_And the legend yet grows_

_You'll know, you'll know the Dragonborn's come"_

Suddenly all the ghosts of Hogwarts came into dining hall and started chanting in some ancient language with Trelawney.

"_Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin_

_Naal ok zin los vahriin_

_Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal_

_Ahrk fin norok paal graan_

_Fod nus hon zindro zaan_

_Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal."_

Then the chanting stopped and Trelawney collapsed and the ghosts left the hall, leaving everyone perplexed; Dumbledore had Trelawney taken to the hospital wing.

Everyone was confused, all but two brothers who knew what those words meant.

_To be continued…_

Author notes; phew, that took a while but hopefully that'll keep you all happy. Anyways in the next chapter we'll see Drake and Harry's name come out of the goblet of fire and be dragged into the tournament and we'll be bashing on Rita Skeeter and hopefully the next chapter will be longer than this one.

I may or may not bring in Serana for the Yule ball chapter as I like the idea of her being a former lover for the Dragonborn and maybe being friends with benefits with him as I really wish I could marry Serana in the game but I made do with Aela the Huntress and that's pretty good.

If any of you have requests or ideas for the next chapter, send 'em to me via PM or leave it in your review.

Peace out!

Angry lil' elf.


End file.
